


Five Nights with Demons: The New Night Guard

by Firewolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Demon AU, First Night, Freddy fazbears pizza, Gen, Gift Fic, Making Friends, Slightly better pizza, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf/pseuds/Firewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Freddy Fazbear Crew are demons that feed off children’s energies, a new night guard is coming in. The crew is very excited to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights with Demons: The New Night Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderminterplus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/gifts).



> I saw your FNaF prompt (and your interest in AUs for said fandom) and had an AU idea bouncing around in my head that was similar. Hopefully you enjoy this fic.

Just because they were demons didn’t mean they were bad. There were other demons who fed off more malicious things like misery or fear, but these were the sort who only needed a child’s happiness and laughter to sustain themselves. Because of this, they had made a deal with the original owner of Fredbear’s Family Diner to entertain kids in exchange for being allowed to stay. Unfortunately, while they had a natural talent with kids, they were awkward at best with adults. 

While a child saw a human(ish) form with bear ears and thought it was cute, an adult saw the same and thought only the worst, more often than not. Freddy spooked the adults by being too big (and he suspected there were some human prejudices against his color despite being the most natural of the group) and too cheerful. Bonnie was an unnatural shade of purple, and that, coupled with his large bunny ears, got enough odd looks. Even Chica, who perhaps was a bit of a brighter yellow than any human and had only a few feathers under her fluffy mohawk hair, was unnerving to the adults. Foxy, not bothering with adults for the most part, kept himself bright red with large fox ears and had carnivorous canines.

The crew was excited; a new night guard was arriving and they all wanted to meet their newest buddy. They were more bouncy and enthusiastic that day, thrilled to know they’d have a new person to hang out with during the long nights. Hopefully this one would be a little less… oblivious than the last one. He certainly hadn’t been a bad night guard but he seemed to think letting them into the office would cause problems. Okay, maybe they _had_ been a little over-enthusiastic once they did get in and maybe they scared him away but honestly it took them weeks to sneak in so of course they were trying to show him everything at once.

Hopefully the new guy would be better and let them in, rather than wasting power by shutting the doors on them all the time. Freddy had gotten the most information about him and that wasn’t much. He knew the new guards name was Mike (maybe they could call him Mikey!) and that he got was going to be there from midnight to three in the morning for weekdays only. Bonnie and Chica were arguing about who should go see him first (they all agreed that they shouldn’t “gang up on him” like they had the last person).

“I should go and see him first. He’ll be here at midnight and everyone knows that’s when you want a snack. I can give him some pizza!” Chica reasoned. It was very reasonable; she made the best pizza of the four of them, after all, even with the mediocre ingredients in the pizzeria.  
“Yeah, but you’ll be slow about it. I’m not asking to take all his time; I just want to see him first. I’ll just say hi, tell him about us and the incident with the last guy, and then leave. Then you can bring him pizza and he’ll know we’re not bad,” Bonnie said calmly. Bonnie was by far the best actor; he could be goofy for the kids and refined for the adults. He had a point: if anyone could convince the human they really weren’t whatever the last guy decided to say they were, it was him.

Honestly, people were way too quick to think they were “unholy devil spawns,” or whatever that one guard had said. Not the last one; the last one didn’t let them in, but he didn’t look too worried either. J-something? Jakey? Jerry? Yeah, something like that. He had been so jumpy and even put on a mask in an effort to get them to leave him alone. One would think bunny ears and purple skin would be enough to convince people they were friendly.

“He’s right, Chica. He should go first. I think that last person was leaving a message for whoever came next and that will probably give him a bad impression of us,” Freddy said. Both of them listened to him, though Chica pouted.

“What if he’s really hungry?” Chica asked, puffing out her cheeks.

“Then you should make a pizza for him. It’ll take some time, right? Bonnie will be running around by the time you finish making it, right Bonnie?”

“Of course. I just want to introduce us proper. Really, ever since those other demons were here, it’s been so much harder to convince the night staff we’re friendly.” Bonnie looked around a bit and paced. He was the more active of the two.

“Fine, but if it gets cold I’m telling him it’s your fault!” Chica vowed with all the conviction the young demon could muster.

Bonnie rolled his eyes but humored her nonetheless; even the pettiest of demon vows has to be accepted. “I swear on my floppy ears that I won’t interfere with your quest to deliver pizza to Mike.”

Satisfied with that, Chica turned her attention to Freddy. “What are _you_ going to do?”

“I don’t want to bother him; I’ll only come over if he uses up all the power. Tell him about the situation and why he should be more careful, et cetera,” Freddy explained. He wasn’t feeling very active; perhaps another night he would play a game of hide and seek with Mikey or something.

“It’s almost midnight; we should get onto the stage. If we stay there a bit, it may remind him what we do during the day,” Bonnie said, while already making his way back to his spot on stage. He even grabbed his guitar. Chica followed suit and grabbed a cupcake… no one knew where the cupcake came from but she had latched onto it very fast. Freddy stood on stage and positioned the microphone just right. Hopefully the new guard wouldn’t use up too much power.

They waited a few minutes, noting when the security camera came to life and looked around before dropping again. Bonnie fidgeted but waited until the camera was used once more before hopping out. He wandered through the halls and made sure to be in full view of the cameras for Mike to see him. That way he wouldn’t startle the human too much with his greeting. Once he got bored of looking at the posters he moved to the office.

Peeking through the door (in darkness that he was pretty sure human eyes couldn’t see though), he saw the new night guard. Mike was tapping his Official-Security-Monitoring-Tablet quickly; he probably didn’t know about the blind spots and was trying to find Bonnie. Bonnie would have just gone in but…

He found the new guard to be somewhat attractive, which he had not expected. The new guard looked adorably tired with dark bags under his eyes and his sluggish hand tapping at the screen probably in search of Bonnie. Not to mention the charmingly messy hair that he obviously hadn’t bothered brushing. Bonnie also hadn’t factored in the fact Mike wouldn’t see him coming unless he flashed on the lights and that could give him quite a fright. Since now not only was this a possibly friend, but _also_ one he found somewhat attractive, he _really_ didn’t want to take the risk of frightening him. This was all very problematic and Bonnie wished there was a do-over button right about then.

Mike set down the tablet and tapped the lights button on his right; nothing was there of course. When he did the same to the other side, though, Bonnie was of course right there, standing like an idiot and, dare he think it, gawking at this human (whose eyes could not actually be sparkling, nope, that wasn’t a thing human eyes did). Trying to improve the already disastrous situation, Bonnie gave his biggest, friendliest smile. This didn’t help much or at all as the human gave a startled shout and jumped, hitting the door switch. Bonnie was very lucky that he at least wasn’t so dumb-struck as to forget to move his head away before the door could hit him. 

That could have gone better.

Trying his best to amend the situation before Chica finished making her pizza, he decided to try talking through the window, standing back a bit so he didn’t frighten Mike anymore than he had. “Ah, you hit the wrong button there,” Bonnie pointed out, “You see, the red ones close the doors— you can hear me, right? Oh, maybe you can’t if you’re flickering the lights. Could you open the door please? We can play games if you do; they would be fun games.” Bonnie was unfortunately not getting much response out of Mike. Deterred, he wandered off again and decided to check the old animatronics in the back that were sometimes used to sing if they were busy entertaining off stage.

It was a little later Chica brought pizza to Mike. She tapped on the glass so he could see she was coming. And the door went down. “Wha- WHAT? Is Bonnie still in there? Oh, BONNIE IF YOU’RE STILL IN THERE I GET YOUR EARS!” she shouted. Not getting any sort of response, she pressed her face against the glass to look inside. There was no Bonnie, just a human looking through the cameras again from the looks of it. “Oh, Bonnie isn’t there. Hey, human, Mike, Mikey! I brought pizza! It’s my special pizza! I know you’re hungry, Mikey!” Mike looked up and squinted at the window; he flickered the light to see Chica better.

He jumped back slightly and said, “Please just go away.” He then went back to tapping about on the Official-Security-Monitoring-Tablet. Chica frowned.

“Mikeeeeey, aren’t you hungry? It’s really good pizza! I put a secret ingredient in it so it’s not like the pizza you can buy here; don’t tell the others about that!” Mike either didn’t hear her or was actively ignoring her. Once the pizza was completely cold, she huffed and walked away. Ungrateful human.

Bonnie tried one more time to explain the situation to Mike. Unfortunately, Mike was now on point and quickly shut the door before he had a chance to say anything. Bonnie didn’t stay long; he decided he had to sort out his new feelings before he tried to talk to Mike.

Mike survived the first night without problem. Bonnie wrote a list of pros and cons for possibly flirting with a human that he thought was somewhat attractive. Chica snuck out to get more linguiça so she could try giving him a pizza the next night. Freddy was just glad that he hadn’t blown through all the power. Foxy grumbled that the new guard was peeking at his cove too often and decided he’d give the guy a piece of his mind next night.

The next night they would be prepared for Mike. They would certainly become buddies with him then.


End file.
